


How did this happen?

by Spring_love



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, повседневность, преканон, реинкарнация, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_love/pseuds/Spring_love
Summary: Случайно я умираю и попадаю в совершенно неизвестный на первый взгляд мир, но это только на первый взгляд. Что же случить со мной дальше, найду ли я счастье сдесь?
Relationships: Онишинальный женский персонаж/Изуна Учиха
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Почему моя постель чересчур твёрже, чем была? Да и одежда на мне совсем не та, которая была на мне, когда я засыпала. Открыв глаза, я увидела деревянный потолок и резко села на кровати, что было сделано зря. У меня резко потемнело в глазах и ужасно заболела голова, было ощущение, будто у меня было похмелье. Царившая в комнате тишина была нарушена вошедшей в комнату женщиной.   
  
— Говорила же тебе не напиваться, но ты же никого не слушаешь. Если тебе плевать на себя, то хотя бы подумай об отце, — громко говорила женщина, отчего мне казалось, что она говорит в громкоговоритель. Схватившись за голову, я застонала от боли, — Поспи ещё немного, как проснёшься, спускайся вниз. Нам нужно будет серьёзно поговорить. — сказала она и вышла, но при этом не забыла хлопнуть дверью. Она была зла на владельца этого тела. Как я поняла из ощущений, то владельцем тела была девушка и она любила хорошенько выпить, судя по сегодняшнему состоянию.   
  
Я конечно тоже люблю выпить, но в мерах разумного. Бутылку вина на двоих достаточно, но не нажираться в мясо. Это любил делать мой брат и насмотревшись на него, у меня сразу перебивало всё желание к употреблению спиртного.   
Если я сейчас в её теле, то значит я умерла в своём мире. Вот знала же, что если перезанимаюсь, то помру. Вот оно и случилось. А эта мадам вчера видимо перепила. Сколько же она выпила, что умерла?  
  
Все равно от меня не будет никакого проку, так что я решила ещё поспать. Во сне я пребывала где-то часа два. Когда я проснулась, то мне было намного лучше, чем, когда я проснулась в первый раз. Встав с постели и надев первое, что попалось мне на глаза, я пошла вниз, куда мне сказала идти громкоговорящая тётенька. Пока я спала, мне открылись все воспоминания этого тела. Меня звали Ханако Нара, мой отец был правой рукой главы клана и очень любил вот эту алкоголичку-дочь. Женщина, которая кричала на меня была матерью этого тела и пыталась отучить дочь от спиртного, но та не слушала её и продолжала выпивать. Ещё у новой меня есть младший брат, которому сейчас десять лет. У них с этой алкоголичкой не очень хорошие отношения, но я всегда хотела иметь младшего брата, так что мы это исправим.   
  
— Посмотрите, кто это у нас спустился? Я прошу тебя, бросай пить. — уже на грани отчаяния проговорила моя нынешняя мама и посмотрела на меня такими усталыми глазами, что я поняла насколько ей было тяжело.   
  
— Ну хорошо. — почесав затылок, ответила я и села за стол. С похмелья очень сильно хочется две вещи — это пить и есть. Выпив залпом стакан воды, я приступила к завтраку. В прошлом мне никогда не готовили завтрак. Один раз, когда мне мама приготовила завтрак, то его сожрал мой брат и как же я его тогда ненавидела.   
Пока я ела, я не заметила, что на меня были устремлены две изумлённые пары глаз. Положив вилку я посмотрела на них и спросила: — Что?   
  
— Ты впервые согласилась со мной. Ты случайно не заболела? — обеспокоенно спросила мама и я отрицательно помотала головой.   
  
— Просто я поняла, что пора прекращать с этим. Да и потом на утро очень тяжело. Поэтому я бросаю пить, совсем. — ответила я и пошла в комнату.   
  
Мелкая, глупая девчонка. Тебе только двадцать два года, а ведёшь себя, как здоровый мужик, учитывая сколько ты выпивала не удивительно, что ты умерла раньше времени. Мои раздумья прервал вошедший в комнату младший брат. Он явно что-то хотел от меня, но то ли боялся, то ли стеснялся сказать. И мне как старшей пришлось начать первой:  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — повернувшись к нему лицом, спросила я и он кивнул, — Что? — нежно спросила я, чтобы он не испугался и не закричав на меня, убежал.   
Он стоял и пытался что-то произнести, но у него не получалось. Встав с кровати, я подошла к нему и сев на корточки, взяла его за руки и посмотрев ему в глаза сказала, что он не должен бояться. И это подействовало.   
  
— Ммм... Тобирама-сан собирает ребят для тренировки и сказал, что можно прийти записаться, но только с кем-то из взрослых. Ты обещала, что пойдешь со мной. Если ты передумала, то я пойду с мамой. — закончил он и уж хотел было уйти из комнаты, как я его остановила и завязав лентой хвост, пошла с братом на эту его тренировку с Тобирамой.   
  
Стояло нам выйти из дома, как до меня только сейчас дошло куда и зачем мы идем. Из моей прошлой жизни Тобирама был персонажем одного аниме и манги. На первый взгляд это казалось какой-то шуткой, но это была очень не смешная шутка. Если я его увижу, то мои сомнения развеются и это окажется просто совпадением? Как же я на это надеялась. А пока мы идём нужно бы расспросить Хитоши об этом.   
  
— Хитоши, скажи, пожалуйста, как называется место где мы живём? — вроде бы как обычный вопрос, но если он спросит почему я задаю такой вопрос, то скажу, что просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую.   
  
— Коноха. — бодро ответил он и у меня внутри, как будто всё оборвалось. Как так-то? Ну почему именно это место да ещё и далеко назад? Я же не очень хорошо знаю прошлое, да ещё тут и вроде как скоро война должна быть... или я что-то путаю? А к чёрту всё.   
  
Минут через десять мы были у резиденции Хокаге. У стены стоял Тобирама с кучей детей и взрослыми. Увидев меня, они все помрачнели, но мне было плевать, кто и что обо мне думает. Это же не я напивалась до беспамятства и совершала эти поступки. Я врач и я за ЗОЖ. Наверное, то что я врач лучше никому не говорить.   
  
— Тобирама-сан, я привёл сестру. — радостно воскликнул Хитоши и повёл меня к нему. Он одарил нас с братом холодным взглядом инедолго думая, начал говорить:  
— Раз все собрались, то скажу один раз для всех. Я уже собрал команду из трёх человек — это Хирузен Сарутоби, Хамура Митокадо и Кахару Утатане. На этом всё, можете расходиться, — проговорил он и посмотрев на его лицо, я взяла брата за руку и повела в сторону дома, — Ну что, жду вас завтра в это же время, где и начнём наши тренировки. — послышался его голос позади.  
  
Я не сильно расстраивалась на тот счёт, что брату отказали, ведь я знала, что именно этих троих он и выберет, так было в оригинале. Но если я расскажу об этом брату, то вряд ли это поднимет ему настроение, а его нужно было срочно поднимать. В голову мне приходила лишь одна идея. Если наш отец был правой рукой главы клана, то наверное он знал какие-нибудь техники и не должен отказать собственному сыну позаниматься с ним. Да точно, так и сделаем.   
  
— А давай попросим отца позаниматься с тобой? Или тебе нужно, чтобы это был именно этот Сенджу? — остановившись, первая начала я и увидев как у него засияли глаза, мы побежали к отцу. Наверное он уже дома, а если и нет, то мы дождёмся его. Раз он собрал себе команду, то у нас есть дорогой папочка, который мне уж точно не откажет.   
  
Прибежав домой я поняла, что пробежка была лишней и открыв дверь сёдзи, я упала на пол и попыталась отдышаться. Эта мелкая соплячка совершенно запустила себя, а я вот каждый день бегала и не бухала, как некоторые.   
  
— Маааам, а папа дома? — забегая в дом, прокричал Хитоши. И не дождавшись ответа, в коридор вышел отец. Он был чертовски красив, чёрные волосы, такого же цвета глаза и от увиденного у меня было чувство, что сейчас кровь хлынет из носа, но этого не произошло. Всё-таки каким бы красавчиком он не был, он всё равно её отец, а теперь мой, — Отец, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты потренироваться со мной? Мы просто поздно пришли с сестрой к Тобираме-сану и он уже набрал трёх человек к себе в команду.   
  
— Если тебе, конечно, не трудно. — поднимаясь с пола, проговорила я и подошла к ним. Отец посмотрел на меня так, будто понял, что я не я.   
  
— Ты просишь за брата? Обычно вы дерётесь, как кошка с собакой, а тут ты просишь за него что-то не очень похоже. Но если вы наконец-то поладили, то я очень рад за вас. Дееети мои. — последнее предложение он пропел и схватив нас с братом в охапку, стал обнимать.   
  
— От... пусти... за... душишь... — пытаясь вырваться из его хватки, прокряхтела я и вздохнула полной грудью, когда он отпустил. Кажется у меня что-то хрустнуло в спине. Если я скоро умру, то это будет на его совести.   
  
Пока мы уговаривали отца согласиться тренировать Хитоши, наступило время обеда. Ну всё-таки учитывая то, что я проспала почти до обеда — это было логично. Сев за стол и наевшись до отвала, мне захотелось поспать, но этого делать ни в коем случае нельзя. Такой образ жизни приведёт меня к лишнему весу, а я должна поддерживать форму, хотя бы ту, которая есть сейчас. Встав из-за стола, я захотела прогуляться по Конохе и узнать чего-нибудь интересного, может даже познакомиться с новыми людьми.   
  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь. — сказала я и выбежала из дома.   
Куда можно пойти, но чтобы там было минимальное количество народу, а лучше если совсем мало? И на ум мне пришло только одно место — это лес, поскольку Коноху с одной стороны окружала скала, а с другой стороны густой лес. Поэтому выбор очевиден. Если меня сожрёт волк, что не должно случится, я вряд ли смогу от него убежать, так как это тело совсем неспортивное. Единственное, что может пригодиться, так это пронзительно громко пищать, не факт, что поможет, но попытаться можно. Ладно будем думать позитивно.   
Спустя десять минут я зашла в лес, тут было так спокойно, дул лёгкий, прохладный ветерок и пели птички. Просто, что может быть лучше, чем это? А правильно ни-че-го.   
  
Увидев речку, я решила подойти к ней. Вода в речке была прозрачная, было видно даже дно. Вот это я понимаю экология. Это вам не двадцать первый век, в котором всё засрано.   
Сев на камушки, я облокотилась на руки и думала посидеть так немного, но когда у меня затекли руки, то мне пришлось лечь на спину. И вот это всё склонило меня в сон. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, я открыла глаза и увидела перед своим лицом голову оленя. Я очень старалась не закричать от неожиданности. И у меня получилось.   
  
— Ну привет, дружок. Пришёл водички попить? — поменяв позу с лежачей на сидячую, спросила я у оленя. Он был ещё молод, так как рога у него только-только начинали расти. Похоже он не из пугливых, раз не убежал от меня. Он даже дал мне погладить себя и это вызвало у меня детскую радость, — Ладно, я пойду.   
  
Я уже думала уйти, как вдруг мой нос уловил очень приятный запах. И тут я вспомнила, что тут нет никаких шампуней и даже бальзамов для волос. Если их тут ещё не придумали, значит нужно сделать его самой. Меня не устраивает тот факт, что я буду ходить и вонять, плевать на остальных, мне самой не нравиться так пахнуть.   
И я пошла на этот запах. Когда я вышла на поляну, передо мной возвышалось дерево с раскидистыми ветвями, среди зелени листвы виднелись жёлтые цветочки. Тёплый, густой и сладкий аромат разливался на всю округу. Странно, что я не учуяла его раньше. Он шикарно подойдет для моего самодельного бальзама. Я уже потянулась к верхушке, чтобы сорвать пару тройку цветков, чтобы принести их домой, как в кустах кто-то зашуршал и я уже хотела думать, что это был тот олень, которого я встретила у речки, но нет. Это был не он.   
На секунду мне стало страшно, но когда из кустов вышел парень. Мне стало немного легче. Недолго думая, он подошёл ко мне и стал пристально смотреть на меня.   
  
— Что ты так пристально смотришь? Знаешь ли это немного смущает. — произнесла я и наконец-то смогла рассмотреть его лицо. Его волосы были как будто окрашенные, но поскольку это невозможно, то выходит, что это его натуральный цвет. Одна сторона его волос было светлой, а другая тёмной. Глаза были тёмного оттенка. Он был симпатичным, но это не давало ему права отвлекать меня от срывания цветков.   
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — вдруг решил он заговорить со мной.   
  
— Ну, я собираю цветки. Я была у реки, как вдруг почувствовала замечательный сладкий аромат и пошла на него. Увидев дерево, мне захотелось сорвать парочку для одного дела. А тут появляешься ты и мешаешь мне закончить. А что ты тут делаешь? — рассказав ему свои действия, я решила задать ответный вопрос.   
  
— Я прогуливался и услышал, как что-то шуршит и решил проверить вдруг это враги, а это оказалась лишь девушка, которая рвёт цветы, — как-то опечаленно проговорил он и мне стало немного обидно. Это его опечалило, что тут была я или, что тут не оказалось врагов? — Меня зовут Итама Сенджу, а тебя?   
  
Итама значит...   
  
— Ханако Нара. Ну что ж, приятно познакомиться, Итама, — закончив рвать цветы, я повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, — Надеюсь, мы сможем стать друзьями.   
  
Вот и первый друг, ну по крайней мере я на это надеялась. Стоп... как он сказал его зовут? Итама Сенджу? Он же должен был умереть в возрасте десяти лет, почему он жив и сейчас стоит, и разговаривает со мной? Это что альтернативная история или как это называется? Почему он жив? Нет, я конечно не говорю о том, что он должен был умереть, но тот факт, что он жив очень сильно меня пугает. Но да ладно, если он жив значит так нужно. Тем более он хороший человек.   
Интересно, как он относится к этому союзу между Учихами и Сенджу? Если я спрошу об этом, то не слишком ли грубо это будет с моей стороны? Я не хочу, чтобы он меня неправильно понял.   
  
— Прости, что спрашиваю, но ответь, как ты относишься к этому союзу между Сенджу и Учиха? Если ты не хочешь, можешь не отвечать. — посмотрев на него, я задала ему этот вопрос и мы пошли в деревню. Пока мы шли я всё думала, не перегнула ли я палку спросив об этом. Но когда спустя несколько минут он вдруг заговорил, я стала вслушиваться в его историю очень внимательно.   
  
— Моя братья хотели перемирия между кланами, но если бы кто-то выдвинул эту идею, то его посчитали бы безумцем и дураком, раз он предложил эту идею. Наши кланы враждовали очень давно и никто не хотел прекращать эту бессмысленную войну. Но в возрасте десяти лет, когда меня окружили пять Учих, я не знал, что должен делать. Если я бы сдался — то умер, а если продолжил бы бороться — то также бы умер. Не было времени на размышление, один шаг и мне конец. Но меня спасли братья, которые убили тех пятерых. Конечно, я благодарен им и по сей день, и вряд ли забуду когда-нибудь то, что они сделали. Если они считаю, что так будет лучше для всех, то значит так и будет,— поведал он мне свою печальную историю и мне стало так грустно. Бедные дети, кто-то умирал прямо на поле боя, кто-то же просто был мишенью для показателя силы противника, — Что-то ты загрустила от моей истории. Смотри, а вон там мои братья и.... эти чёртовы Учихи, — последние два слова он прошептал, но при этом старался выглядеть веселым.   
  
Похоже Учихи для него навсегда останутся заклятыми врагами, пускай он и старается вести себя, как будто всё уже в прошлом, но такие раны, как у него быстро не затягиваются. А если учитывать то, что они хотели в пятером убить ребёнка заклятого врага, то это точно низко и не простительно даже для той кто не участвовал на этой войне.   
Схватив меня за руку, он побежал к толпе, которая состояла из мужчин. Разглядев их, я узнала всех четверых. Там был Хаширама, Тобирама, Мадара и Изуна. Не пойму, это прикол какой-то что-ли воскрешать мёртвых персонажей? Как же меня это бесило. А ещё больше бесил тот факт, что меня сюда закинуло. На кой чёрт только?!  
Остановившись у компании из четырёх человек, Итама представил меня:  
— Это Ханако. Мы недавно познакомились с ней. — произнёс он и посмотрел на меня. Я не знала, что мне делать и просто сказала : — Привет.   
  
— Это же ты приводила Хитоши сегодня? Способный мальчик, но очень медлительный. — зачем-то сказал об этом Тобирама, но я проигнорировала его слова. Мне не хотелось находится в их компании, если бы был один Итама, то нормально. Я не хочу ни с кем из них сближаться, особенно с Тобирамой, я, конечно, знала, что я вряд ли в его вкусе, но всё равно даже дружить с ним не хотелось.   
Да как он мог отфутболить моего брата? Совсем совесть потерял, пускай я знала, что такая команда была у него в оригинале, но в оригинале Изуна с Итамой были мертвы, а тут живёхонькие здоровёхонькие. Создатель, ну что за дела?!   
Надо валить отсюда, иначе мои цветочки выдохнутся и плакал мой бальзам.   
  
— Было приятно познакомиться, я пожалуй пойду. — проговорила я и побежала в сторону клана Нара, оставив парней наедине с друг другом.   
  
<center>***</center>  
  
Она убежала оставив после себя сладкий аромат цветов, который уловил каждый из присутствующих.   
  
— Итама, ты наконец-то завёл себе подружку? Так держать! — воскликнул на всю улицу Хаширама.   
  
— Он скорее один останется, чем девушку найдет себе. — спокойно ответил Тобирама, смотря на старшего брата испепеляющим взглядом.   
  
Итама чувствовал, что над ним в открытую издеваются и его это немного не устраивало. Он ведь не думал о Ханако в такой форме, он надеялся, что они подружатся и он сможет избежать частых встреч с Учихами. Он ведь и сегодня сбежал в лес только из-за того, что его дорогие старшие братья что-то обсуждали с Мадарой и Изуной.   
Не выдержав всего этого он убежал, но ему посчастливилось встретить в лесу девушку, которая не стала кричать от восторга и просить о встрече с ним. Как только деревня была построена, он вместе с братьями был подвержен атакам частых визитов молодых незамужних девушек. А тут она даже не обратила на него своё внимание, а встретила его с неким равнодушием. И когда он начал знакомить её с братьями, то ей явно было неинтересно. Конечно, она лишь из вежливости поздоровалась и быстро убежала.   
  
— Какая интересная особа, ей даже не было интересно знакомство с нами. — задумчиво пробормотал Изуна, но то ли к превеликому счастью, то ли несчастью, но его никто не услышал. Ему стало интересно познакомиться с ней по-ближе и узнать, что же она за человек.   
  
— Ты что-то говорил про её брата, что-то случилось серьёзное? — вдруг спросил первый Хокаге и двое начали пристально слушать, что же ответит Тобирама.   
  
— Ничего серьёзного. Сегодня я собирал себе команду из трёх человек и её брат тоже хотел попасть в неё, но они пришли слишком поздно. Там было много людей и я решил объявить сразу всем о том, что я уже собрал себе команду. Я сказал, чтобы дети приходили с кем-то из взрослых и он привёл с собой сестру, когда все её увидели, то посмотрели на неё так, как раньше Сенджу смотрели на Учих. Но потом они ушли. Не знаю, что было дальше да я и не интересовался. — закончил свой очень "увлекательный" рассказ Тобирама и все пошли по своим делам.


	2. Chapter 2

Прибежав домой, я взяла платок и положила на него цветки. Запах был очень сильным и навряд ли так легко выветрится, а если так, то бальзам будет просто отменным. Вымыв руки и взяв с собой платок, я пошла во внутренний двор, где занимались отец и брат, а мама сидела и смотрела на то, как они тренируются. Я присела рядом с ней и заметив её устремлённый взгляд на свёрток, мне пришлось показать ей содержимое.   
  
— Зачем тебе эти цветы? Ты же никогда не увлекалась вещами такого рода. — скептически спросила мама, в ответ я пожала плечами и мы молча продолжили наблюдать за тренировкой. Спустя полчаса они закончили. Довольный и уставший брат, и просто уставший отец подошли к нам, и мы направились ужинать. На улице уже смеркалось и дул лёгкий прохладный ветерок.   
  
Поужинав, я дождалась, когда родители уйдут и подозвала брата к себе. Он не понимая, что от него хотят всё равно подошёл. Я попросила его, чтобы он принёс мне воду, когда она закипит, он утвердительно кивнул, ну а я пошла во внутренний дворик для того, чтобы подготовить все ингредиенты и вспомнить, что за чем идёт. Измельчив цветки, я положила их в чашу и наслаждалась их ароматом, пока Хитоши не принёс мне кипяток. Залив цветки горячей водой, накрыла их другой посудой и убрала в тёмное место. Через час нужно было процедить и оставить настаиваться.   
  
— Посидишь со мной полчасика? — спросила я у брата и подумала, что он мне откажет, но на моё удивление он согласился. Сидели мы на улице, поскольку было лето, то нужно им наслаждаться. Это такой переменчивый мир, сейчас всё спокойно, а вон через пару дней начнётся война и половина деревни будет разрушена. Поэтому нужно наслаждаться такими спокойными деньками.   
  
Вдруг я ощутила тяжесть на своём плече и обернувшись увидела, что маленький братишка уснул. Нужно было его как-то отнести в комнату или хотя бы дотащить до дивана. Это тело такое хилое, но она же дочь воина, почему она такая слабая? Со здоровьем всё хорошо, вон как пила, так пила, что померла аж. Лучше бы вместо того, чтобы пить, занялась бы спортом, хоть бы бегала, что ли. Ну я займусь этим телом. Поговорить бы ещё с прошлым владельцем, но видимо не судьба, а то я бы вставила ей по самое не хочу.   
  
Встав, я взяла его на руки и чуть не упала вместе с ним. Человеку десять лет, почему он такой тяжелый? А с виду словно спичка. Похоже внешность обманчива. Собравшись с силами, я всё-таки кое-как дотащила его, мне ещё повезло, что он не проснулся. Если бы он проснулся и увидел эту картину, то я бы со стыда сгорела. Мне повезло, а вот если я сейчас не процежу свой раствор, то останусь я без бальзама для волос. Процедив раствор в ёмкость чем-то напоминающую бутылку, я добавила туда пару лепестков и закрыла её, не забыв спрятать так, чтобы никто её не нашёл. Завтра вечером можно будет использовать мой бальзам. Да я прям молодец, и пить бросила, и с новым человеком познакомилась, и бальзам сделала. Теперь с чистой совестью можно ложиться спать. Мне было лень идти в комнату, так что я легла вместе с братом. Утром родители будут наверное смеяться над нами. Ну и пускай.   
  
<center>***</center>

Утро для меня наверное настало слишком внезапно. Слишком неожиданно мама начала что-то готовить и шуметь на кухне. Со стонами я сползла на пол и подперев голову рукой я вздохнула, мой взгляд скользнул на спящего Хитоши. Вот как он так спокойно спит, когда тут так шумят? Его наверное даже пушечным выстрелом не разбудить. Везёт, а вот я похоже так больше не могу.   
Встав с пола, я укрыла его одеялом и пошла умываться. Умывшись, я попыталась расчесаться, но это было весьма и весьма проблематично. Вот отрастила такие лохмы и не расчесывала их даже. Такие запутанные волосы я не видела ещё не у кого. Нужно их немного укоротить.   
  
— Мам, сможешь немного подстричь меня? Мне только кончики, а то совсем не расчёсываются. — после заданного мной вопроса, у неё что-то выпало из рук и она повернулась ко мне с таким оторопевшим видом, будто впервые меня видит.  
  
— Ты наконец-то решилась обстричь их, а я уж думала этот день никогда не наступит! — восторженно произнесла она и продолжила готовить, но уже в более приподнятом настроении, — Я позже подстригу тебя. Я ждала этого так долго. После рождения Хитоши ты ещё несколько лет давала нам их подстригать, чтобы не было сильно запутанных волос, а потом... хоть ты их и расчёсывала, но выглядело это абсолютно наоборот. А потом ты и расчёсываться перестала вот уже, как год. Сегодня я обкромсаю тебя так, что ты станешь совершенно другим человеком.   
  
Мама говорила это с такой интонацией, как будто сошла с ума. Теперь уже мои волосы доходили до середины бедра. Хоть это было и красиво, длинные волосы, но их внешний вид кричал о том, что пора бы их остричь. Надеюсь, она не под ноль отрежет их, ну хотя бы до поясницы. В прошлом у меня были редкие волосы и росли они довольно долго, поэтому о длинных волосах я могла только мечтать, а тут такие шикарные волосы, а она с ними так обходится. Я приведу их в порядок, расчешу, помою и буду молодцом. Пока я ругала бывшую хозяйку моего тела, о которой пора бы уже забыть, но на это уйдет время, как никак я тут всего второй день, мама уже приготовила завтрак и накрывала на стол.   
  
Проснувшийся и сонный брат поклевав немного еды и выпив полностью стакан воды, пошёл умываться. Мы сидели за столом втроём. Царила гнетущая тишина, что меня совершенно не устраивало, но я не могла на это никак повлиять. Спустя минут десять, я закончила с завтраком и отдав посуду маме, стала ждать, когда она закончит и мы пойдем стричься. Она стригла так профессионально, что если бы она жила в моём прошлом мире, то была бы очень знаменита. Длина у меня теперь была именно до туда, до куда я и хотела. Теперь оставалось их только помыть, так как мы их уже расчесали.   
  
— Ты теперь такая красотка! Смотри, скоро жениха найдешь, — смеясь проговорила мама, чем сильно смутила меня, я аж покраснела, — Ладно тебе, не красней, лучше вот, сходи и купи цветов, надо бы поменять, а то те уже вянуть начали.   
  
Сначала я пошла в комнату переодеться и решила, что только потом отправлюсь за цветами. Сменив штаны на новые и майку с чёрной на белую, я пошла обуваться. Выйдя на улицу, в лицо мне подул лёгкий ветерок, на небе сияло солнце и было так спокойно, что мне не хотелось торопиться.   
Цветы? Где я их должна сейчас найти? Ну если только в лесу. Но она чётко сказала купить. Придётся искать место, где продают цветы. Спустя полчаса в поисках цветочного, я всё-таки нашла его. Продавцом была милая женщина лет сорока-сорока пяти, со светлыми волосами и зелёными глазами.   
  
— Добрый день. — произнесла я, заходя внутрь.   
  
— Здравствуй, детка. Твоя мама предупреждала вчера, что ты зайдёшь. Сейчас я выберу тебе букет, — она говорила слишком быстро и так же быстро двигалась. Значит пока я вчера гуляла по лесу, мама тоже времени зря не теряла и заглянула в цветочный. Спустя какое-то время тётушка вынесла очень красивый букет из жёлтых тюльпанов, нарциссов и сиреневых ирисов. Получилось необычайно красиво, вот что значит мастер своего дела. Я забрала букет и отдала деньги.  
— Милый, подойди ко мне, — громко позвала она кого-то и спустя мгновение к нам вышел парень примерно моего возраста, у него были такие же светлые волосы, как у тётушки и зелёные глаза, но на тон темнее, — Знакомься, это Ханако, мы с её мамой дружим и ты должен сходить к ним домой и забрать кое-что, думаю эта вещь уже готова. — закончила тётушка и вытолкала нас на улицу, мы некоторое время смотрели друг на друга не зная, что делать, и как себя вести, но наверное такие чувства испытывала я одна.   
  
— Пошли, что ли? Молчанием мы цветы не отнесём и не заберём что-то у твоей матери, — проговорил он, я кивнула и мы пошли, — Меня зовут Ичиро Яманака. — сказал он и у меня что-то щёлкнуло в голове. Как я могла не узнать их по их волосам и глазам? Это же их отличительная черта, какая же я дура.   
  
— Ханако Нара. У вас очень красивые цветы, если не секрет, где вы их берёте? Сами выращиваете? — постаравшись немного расслабиться, спросила я.   
  
— Сами выращиваем. Зимой правда тяжело приходится, а так каждую весну новые партии. Те, что у тебя мама только сегодня срезала с грядки, так что дней пять они простоят. — он был немногословен и я не знала от чего это. От того, что мы мало знакомы? Или он просто всегда такой? Оставшийся путь мы шли в тишине. Когда наконец-то мы дошли, я вздохнула полной грудью.   
  
Мама отдала ему сверток и попрощавшись, я пошла смотреть, что же в конечном итоге будет делать мама. Она сняла бумагу с цветов и стала составлять композицию из купленных мною цветов. Сказать, что я была удивлена — это ничего не сказать. Не став ей мешать, я решила посмотреть, где остальные, но не найдя никого пошла к себе в комнату.   
После того, как я легла на кровать, у меня начала ныть спина и это всё из-за моего ночного места для сна, всё-таки спать на диване с братом занятие не из лучших. Всё, теперь я буду спать только на кровати, по крайней мере дома точно. За своими рассуждениями я не заметила, как заснула.   
  
Снился мне какой-то непонятный человек и он о чём-то предупреждал меня. Я была маленькой девочкой, а передо мной стоял мужчина и что-то говорил, но что выходило из его уст я не могла разобрать. Его слова были на непонятном мне языке и я от непонимания ситуации начинала просыпаться. Проснувшись, я довольно долго сидела на кровати и пыталась понять, что означал этот сон. Этому всему должно быть объяснение, ну или я просто напридумывала себе всякого и это был просто сон, и он не нёс никакого значения.   
  
Встав в кровати, я подошла к окну и просто стала смотреть на то, как по небу плывут белые облака и пролетают мимо птицы. Засмотревшись не заметила то, как ко мне зашёл брат и стал звать меня. Только, когда он ущипнул меня за руку, я пришла в себя от лёгкой боли в районе кисти руки.   
  
— Больно, что ты делаешь? — потирая руку, спросила я.  
Он схватив меня за руку и повёл к родителям. Как я заметила позже, то мама уже закончила свою композицию и теперь она стояла в центре комнаты. Сочетание жёлтых и сиреневых оттенков было просто замечательное.   
  
— Ребята, а не сходить ли вам прогуляться? У нас с вашим отцом намечается серьёзный разговор, и чтобы вы не слушали это, идите погуляйте. — сказала мама и я поняла, что лучше не спорить.   
Схватив брата, я вылетела вместе с ним на улицу. Он наверняка был в шоке, но быстро отошёл от него, так как сам повёл меня в сторону, где находилась резиденция Хокаге. Он, что издевается? Я не хочу туда идти, ведь есть риск встретить кого-нибудь из этой четвёрки. Да даже живя в этой деревни можно встретить их, а если идти в том направлении, куда мы идём сейчас, то мы однозначно встретим кого-то. Ух, чует моё сердце, что этот день будет весьма нелёгким. Возможно я просто загоняюсь, но всё равно стоит опасаться.   
  
Я попросила Хитоши немного сбавить скорость его шагов: мне хотелось увеличить время нашего пути. Если уж и идти, то не так быстро. Я не выдержу, если их снова будет четверо. Вот сразу можете гроб заказывать, так как готовый труп, то есть я, будет готов. Надо бы выяснить у него, что ему нужно там и может у меня получиться его переубедить.   
  
— А за чем мы идём в ту сторону? — спросила я, он остановился и посмотрел на меня, как на дуру.   
  
— В той стороне выход из квартала нашего клана. Или ты знаешь другой выход? — с ухмылкой спросил он. Вот же маленький паршивец, да и я не лучше, вот можно же было подумать. И мы продолжили наш путь. Куда мы шли знал лишь один Хитоши и это немного меня настораживало. Больше я ничего не стала у него спрашивать, а то вдруг я опять что-то не то скажу.   
  
Как же я была права, когда думала, что он ведёт меня к резиденции. У меня было непреодолимое желание выдернуть руку и убежать далеко, чтобы меня никто не нашёл. Но ведь это нереально сделать, всё равно найдётся тот, кто это сделает. Подходя ближе было видно целую толпу из трёх взрослых и нескольких детей.   
  
Подойдя к этой компании, я узнала Тобираму, Изуну и Итаму, а вместе с ними было три ребёнка. Это были вчерашние ребята, которых Тобирама взял к себе в команду. Так, ладно эти трое были здесь, тогда у меня возникает вопрос: зачем тут я? Или они решили одному взрослому — один ребёнок? Да знаете что? Предупреждать надо.   
Посмотрев на брата, я уже хотела было вырвать руку и уйти отсюда, как он сам посмотрел на меня и сделал такие глазки, что я повелась на них и не смогла  
отказать ему. Чтоб меня! Сама себе могилу рою.   
  
— Я знал, что она не откажется, — радостно воскликнул Итама, но я не разделяла его радости.   
— Меня просто не предупредили, — и с укором посмотрела на брата, тот сжался, но я сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, — А что, собственно, тут происходит?   
  
— Мы шли на тренировку, но они увязались с нами, — возмущённо пробубнил мальчик из команды Тобирамы, у него были каштановые волосы, которые имели форму ёжика. Выглядел он очень мило, а учитывая его насупленное выражение лица, так вообще глаз не оторвать. Увидев, что мой взгляд устремлён на него, он представился, — Меня зовут Хирузен Сарутоби.   
  
Если мне не изменяет память, то это дитя станет Третьим Хокаге. Значит он очень важная <i>шишка</i>. А другие двое станут членами совета Конохи, ну весьма недурно, если уж им повезло и они стали членами команды Сенджу, то они весьма везучие. Эх... Мне бы их везение, может быть не встречалась бы так часто с этими мужчинами. В Конохе так много парней, а встречаются именно те, с кем не хочется общаться. Ну что за чертовщина?   
  
— Меня зовут Ханако. — сказала я своё имя, и когда Тобирама пошёл, все последовали за ним, ну и я в том числе.   
  
Шли мы в лес, ну что ж надеюсь никто сегодня не умрёт, а я в первую очередь. Когда мы пришли на место, Тобирама сказал, что я нужна здесь только для того, чтобы, если брат поранится, то это я несу за него ответственность, а не он. Вот же хитрый жук. Пусть порезвятся, а я пока поищу что-нибудь съестное. Дождавшись пока все отвлекутся и начнут бой, я потихоньку смылась от них, и пошла в глубь леса, но я ориентировалась по реке. С тем местом, где были ребята, была река и на тот случай, если я заблужусь, то могу выйти к ним по реке.   
Но мой страх заключался не в том, что я потеряюсь, а в том что тут могут быть волки. Вчера я встретила оленя, но это не отменяло того, что тут не водятся и волки. Немного побродив и ничего толком не найдя, я уже собиралась возвращаться, как заметила земляничный куст. Хоть я и не была уверена, что тут может оказаться земляника, но всё-таки наклонилась и подняв листики увидела парочку красных маленьких ягодок. Это однозначно и безоговорочно была земляника. Увидев ещё парочку кустиков, я собрала с них ягоды и с полными руками земляники пошла к ребятам. Вернувшись к ним я поняла, что они особо и не заметили моего отсутствия, ну и пожалуйста, тренируйтесь сколько влезет, а я пока полакомлюсь вкусной земляничкой. Сев рядом с рекой, я взяла пару ягодок и промыла их в реке. Уже чистую ягоду я с великим нетерпением положила в рот и чуть не запищала от того, насколько она была сладкая и сочная. Вот что значит лесная земляника, пускай она и мелкая, но такая сладкая, что её можно сравнить с мёдом по сладости. Не удержавшись, я закинула в рот ещё пару ягод, там ещё пару и так несколько раз. Когда опомнилась, то у меня осталось всего десять штук, вот это я увлеклась. Если бы не опомнилась, то съела бы всё без раздумий, что я и сделала, но немного сдержалась.   
  
Как же жарко и скучно сидеть, и ждать, когда они уже натренируются. Услышав шорохи у себя за спиной, я не особо обратила на это внимание, ведь это мог быть кто-то из ребят, но любопытство взяло вверх и обернувшись, я увидела своего вчерашнего друга, который разбудил меня у реки. Олень снова пришёл ко мне у реки. Второй раз уже встречаемся, видать это судьба. Я решила скормить ему одну ягоду, вдруг получится и он её съест. И ведь съел, и я была так счастлива, что даже меня не омрачали мысли о том, что я была вместе с этими парнями. И хоть первая половина дня была не очень: сначала я не выспалась и упала с дивана, потом нелепый разговор с Ичиро, дурацкий сон, а потом вообще сидеть и смотреть на тренировки. Но зато вторая половина дня была намного лучше: я набрала много сладкой, но мелкой земляники, потом повстречала оленя, не факт, что того же, что и вчера, но он дал мне себя погладить. Что же ещё принесёт мне этот день? Будем надеяться на лучшее.   
  
— Похоже тебе было скучно и ты решила найти себе друга? — вырывая меня из моих довольно таки счастливых мыслей, раздался голос Итамы. Обернувшись, я убедилась, что это действительно был он.   
  
— Вы уже закончили или ты просто отлыниваешь? — смотря в след уходящему оленю, спросила я.   
  
— Брат сказал, что хочет показать детям новый приём, а для него я не нужен и поэтому я решил найти компанию, а ты уже нашла себе друга, — проговорил он и посмотрел на мои руки, — А что это у тебя?   
  
Вот ведь. Всё-таки углядел мою земляничку, но да я её и не прятала. Придётся делиться с тобой, надо будет потом ещё поискать, может найду что-нибудь ещё да по вкуснее.   
  
— Мне было скучно и я пошла прогуляться, и нашла земляничку. Вот попробуй, она довольно сладкая, если ты не любишь сладкое, то не ешь. — сказала я в надежде, что вдруг он откажется, но нет он смотря мне прямо в глаза съел её. Чёрт, это было так возбуждающе, что я невольно сглотнула. Похоже солнышко припекло мне головушку, раз меня посещают такие мысли. Подойдя к воде, я опустила в неё руку и уже холодную руку приложила к горячей голове. Успокойся, тебе протсо напекло на голову и тебе мерещится всякая непотребщина. Посмотрев на него снова, он уже казался мне прежним.   
  
Вскоре к нам присоединились остальные и расхватав мою землянику и съев её, уже хотели идти по домам, как Хитоши нашёл какой-то куст и подойдя к нему, я узрела его. Моим глазам предстал кустарник, богато усыпанный кистями тёмных ягод. Сорвав одну ягоду, я съела её и поняла, что это было нечто иное, как ирга. Пусть по вкусу она немного напоминала чернику, но она имела свои вкусовые нотки, что и отличало её от черники.   
  
— Сестра, а вдруг она ядовитая, зачем ты её съела?! — громко вскрикнул брат, чем немного оглушил меня. На его крик прибежали все и мне пришлось успокоить его и присутствующих.   
Тяжело вздохнув, я заговорила:  
— Не беспокойся, это совершенно неядовитая ягода. Она совершенно безопасна, не бойся. Вот, попробуй. — протянула ему пару ягод я.  
Взяв одну, он с недоверием поместил её в рот и с осторожностью стал жевать её, но стило ему раскусить её, то его глаза заблестели от радости. Вооот, а я говорила, что она вкусная. Нужно слушать, что говорит старшая сестра, а не кричать на весь лес, что она ядовитая и я сумасшедшая, раз ем, что попало.   
Подождав пока, я соберу в платок несколько штук ягод, мы пошли в сторону деревни.

<center>***</center>

Обратно мы шли по группам, не знаю как так вышло. Впереди шли дети, потом шли братья Сенджу, ну а я шла вместе с Изуной. Шли мы молча, потому что я не знала о чём с ним говорить. Я уже надеялась пройти весь в путь в тишине, но вдруг Изуна заговорил:  
— Знаешь, я вот всё думаю, ты не похожа на девушек, которые всё время ошиваются возле нас. Тебе, как будто всё равно. Или ты боишься нас? — спросил он и немного убавил темп своего шага. Странное у него, конечно, мнение сложилось обо мне.   
  
— А почему я должна бояться, если мы даже не знакомы? Пока я сама не узнаю человека, то не буду судить его по внешности или слухам, что люди распространяют о нём. И почему я должна быть такой же, как те девушки? Я это я и никто иной, — возможно его немного шокирует это, но может он поймётч что не все люди одинаковые. В моих словах есть принцип, которого я не придерживаюсь. Надо успокоиться и вести себя более расслабленно рядом с ними, если мы вдруг встретимся, а не шарахаться, как я люблю, — Не бери в голову мои слова, но запомни, что все люди разные.   
  
И вот после этого остаток пути прошёл в молчании. Попрощавшись со всеми, мы с братом пошли домой.


End file.
